gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
House Reyne
House Reyne of Castamere is an extinct vassal house of the Westerlands, formerly sworn to House Lannister of Casterly Rock. Their seat was the castle of Castamere until it was torched during the Reyne Rebellion, along with all members of the family. Historical members * Lord {Roger Reyne}, known as the Red Lion of Castamere. Killed in the Reyne Rebellion. * Ser {Reynard Reyne}, Roger’s younger brother. Killed in the Reyne Rebellion. * Lady {Ellyn Reyne}, Roger’s younger sister, formerly betrothed to Tywald Lannister, married first to Ser Tion Lannister, and later to Lord Walderan Tarbeck, with whom she had three children. Killed in the Siege of Tarbeck Hall. With unspecified familiar relationship to the main branch there is also: *{Alys Reyne}, crowned queen of love and beauty by Ser Arthur Dayne at the Tourney of Brightwater Keep. History Background For a time, House Reyne was the second wealthiest family in Westeros, behind House Lannister. They were not content with being the second wealthiest, however, and the last Lord Reyne built a castle as grand as Casterly Rock, and gave his wife diamonds to wear which were bigger than any that Tywin Lannister's wife Joanna ever wore."Second Sons" Eventually, House Reyne openly challenged their liege-lords, feeling that House Lannister's rule over the Westerlands had grown weak under Tywin's ineffectual father Tytos Lannister. In response, however, the capable young Tywin Lannister marched his forces against the upstart Lord Reyne. At the end of the Reyne Rebellion, Tywin's army put Castamere castle to the torch, and had all surviving members of House Reyne put to the sword - man, woman, and child - as an example to any vassals who would dare challenge the Lannisters in the future. Tywin subsequently had the corpses of the executed Reynes hanged from the gates of Casterly Rock on public display, where he left them to rot for the entire summer (it was a long summer, which lasted many years)."House Lannister (Complete Guide to Westeros)""The Westerlands (Histories & Lore)" The destruction of House Reyne was immortalized in the song "The Rains of Castamere." Season 3 ]]Cersei Lannister recounts the story of House Reyne's demise to Margaery Tyrell just prior to her brother Tyrion's wedding to Sansa Stark, in an effort to intimidate her, as Cersei perceives House Tyrell as having a hidden agenda. The song The Rains of Castamere is later performed scornfully during the Red Wedding, in which King Robb Stark's entire Northern army is slaughtered by House Bolton and House Frey in a coup devised with House Lannister."The Rains of Castamere" Season 4 The Rains of Castamere is played during the wedding of King Joffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell, though Joffrey cuts the performance short by tossing some money to the minstrels. House Reyne's destruction is avenged, ironically enough by a Lannister, when Tyrion Lannister kills his father Tywin as revenge for the treatment he'd suffered. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Reynes were one of the richest and most powerful families in the Westerlands after the Lannisters. During their defiance against Casterly Rock and Lord Tytos Lannister, the Reynes rose alongside the ancient House Tarbeck of Tarbeck Hall. Both houses were totally annihilated by Tywin Lannister. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Regn es:Casa Reyne fr:Maison Reyne it:Casa Reyne nl:Huis Reyn pl:Ród Reyne pt-br:Casa Reyne ru:Рейны zh:雷耶斯家族 Reyne Reyne Reyne Category:House Reyne Reyne